


Cold

by Amarylissa



Series: Conditions [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have different views on the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Steve didn’t like the cold. As a SEAL he was trained to look after himself, whatever the weather. He had the right gear for every eventuality, so if he was truly cold it meant that the mission had gone seriously wrong.  
Danny loved the cold. He struggled with Hawaii’s mix of regular hot, or wet and hot. For him, cold meant skating, ice hockey, family getting together at Christmas. In Hawaii cold meant a better apartment with working aircon.  
They both agreed that warm was better than cold, the skin warmth you get when two bodies tangle together all night.


End file.
